Harry Potter and the Hypnotist's Watch
by butterflies123
Summary: Harry finds a watch that can hypnotises people. Who will he use it on and more importantly will he use it for good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story so sorry if it doesnt make sense. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer : I do not own harry potter<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry couldn't wait to leave. He was so excited to be going back to Hogwarts. He had been staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys for most of the summer. He had been up since 7 and itching to go but Ron had decided to sleep in later so he was still rushing around getting ready. The rest of the Weasleys were also rushing around as Harry could hear them all yelling at each other. Harry sighed. He wished he had a family like Ron's. "Maybe I could murder Ron and take his place and then I could..." Harry whispered to himself but he refused to let himself finish that sentence. Killing Ron! What a stupid idea!<p>

Harry was starting to feel bored. Looking around him he saw a path that he had never notice before. "_Well I might as well,"_ Harry thought and he set off towards the path.

The more Harry walker the denser the trees got and the denser the trees got the darker it became. Soon Harry could hardly see a thing. "Maybe I should... AAAAAHHHHH!" Harry yelled as he fell down a hole. Luckily the hole wasn't very deep.

When Harry got up he realised he had broken his new plastic hippopotamus toy. "Aww shit" Harry swore loudly. He brushed the dirt off his front and went to pick up his new plastic hippopotamus toy. He notice that next to his glasses was a round metal object. Harry stared at it with curiosity for a while before picking it up. He put his new plastic hippopotamus toy in his pocket and examined the object. It looked like a pocket watch. Harry could see the hinges on one side so he tried to open it. It took a couple of minute but with some effort Harry managed to open it. A small piece of paper slowly drifted towards the ground. Harry caught just in time and unfolded it.

"To New User" he read aloud "This is a hypnotising watch. To work it you must swing it in front of your victim and say the word asdhgjwkuhfnsrtbvkdhti, tell your victim what you want them to do and snap your fingers. To allow them to be normal again do the same but say pawrlhosifndlifutg. But be warned use this watch wisely or you will DIE... hahaha actually I'm kidding use this how you want, nothing will happen. Goodbye and always be nice to narwhals"

"Wow" Harry breathed. He stuffed the watch into his pocket and somersaulted out of the hole. He walked back along the path thinking of what he could do with the watch "I could make Ron... or make Hermione eat... maybe make Malfoy use sticky tape to..." Harry had all these ideas running around in his head. His thoughts were disturbed by the bright sunshine. He had come out right where he had entered. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Mrs Weasley were just getting out the front door.

"Sorry Harry dear" Mrs Weasely apologised. Harry smiled at her as if to say that's alright but she had turn away by then to help pack the cars.

Once in they were all in the cars they set off. It was a pretty uneventful journey except that Ron's wand went off unexpectedly and made Hermione's nose turn into an elephants trunk. Mrs Weasely managed to fix just before they got to Kings Cross. When they got to Kings Cross everyone was okay except Harry noticed that Hermione kept touching her nose.

They got onto platform 9and ¾ just in time. Mrs Weasley hurried everyone on to the train while saying goodbye. The train left just as harry stepped on the train.

Once they could no longer see the station. Harry left with Hermione and Ron to find a compartment. It took them a while but they soon found an empty one. They settled done for the long ride and while Ron and Hermione talked and argued (mostly arguing), Harry was thinking of the watch in his pocket and his broken plastic hippopotamus toy

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Any requests, suggestions or comments are welcome<strong>

**Oh and please review too**


	2. Ron's turn

Harry woke from a dreamless sleep. Well not exactly dreamless. He did have this one dream but let's just say it involved a teabag, a rubber duck and a pitchfork. Ron groaned loudly in the bed next to Harry. "No Neville, I don't like mashed potato between my toes" Ron mumbled. Harry had to stifle a laugh quickly.

He reached to his bedside table and grabbed his glasses. He propped himself up on his elbows and listened. It sounded like all the boys were asleep. Harry smiled as he slowly opened the drawer next to him and pulled out the watch.

"Lumos" Harry whispered. His wand light up and he bought it closer to the watch. There wasn't much on the outside just some swirly patterns.

"Harry!"

"Avada K!... oh Ron it's just you" breathed Harry. He was panting and his heart rate was up immensely. "Why am I on the floor?"

" ... Not sure" Ron pondered

"Well we will work it out later. But now I want to try something"

"Harry, if it is trying to stuff 30 marshmallows in your mouth again, it's not going to work"

"No, I want to hypnotise you... whatcha say?"

"Well it can't be any worse than the marshmallow incident, so yeah I'll do it!"

"Great, thanks Ron. So come over here and relax."

Ron and Harry both sat on Harry's bed and Harry began.

"You are getting sleepy, very sleepy" harry said mysteriously "Now when I say the word asdhgjwkuhfnsrtbvkdhti, you will act like a ... girl, yeah a girl. Okay so now I'm going to snap my fingers and you will return to normal"

*snap*

"Harry I don't think it worked I still feel like me"

"Asdhgjwkuhfnsrtbvkdhti"

"Harry!" Ron squeaked in an unnatural high-pitched voice while trying to cover himself with his hands, "What are you doing here. I'm not decent. OMG, did we sleep together... NO-ONE can hear about this!

Ron squealed and grabbed his clothes. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, Harry" Ron said before running out the door.

"What did you do to him?" A voice asked. It was Neville.

" Nothing" Harry lied as he put the watch in his drawer and started to get dressed.


	3. SNAPE makes cookies

Down in the common room, Harry was watching Ron talking to Lavender enthusiastically, while Lavender just looked terrified. Ron saw Harry and gave him a flirty smile. Harry backed off and went down to the great hall where he saw Hermione. "Harry" Hermione said questionably "do you know what's got into Ron. He is acting very...girly."

"Uh no idea... Has the mail come yet?" Harry said quickly, changing the subject while he still could.

"No but it due any minute now" Hermione looked at Harry to see if he was lying about the Ron thing then went back to her breakfast. Harry sat down and helped himself to some food.

After breakfast, it was time for Harry's first class. He checked his timetable. He had Potions. Harry swore loudly. The first years behind him gasped. "Harry, you should do that in front of the younger kids" Hermione scolded

"Hermione if they don't hear it front me they will hear it somewhere else and besides we have Potions." Hermione swore when she heard this.

They made their way to the dungeons. When they walked inside the classroom, Ron was already seated. He waved to them, looked at Harry and patted the seat next to him. Harry laughed nervously before strutting over there. "Hi Ron" Harry said, once he sat down. Hermione sat behind them. Ron gasped. "Hermione! What have you done with your hair! It looks fierce girl!" Hermione smiled and touched her hair. "Wow Ron you actually notice for once." Ron was about to reply when PROFESSOR SERVERUS SNAPE walked in. SNAPE glared at Harry as he walked to the front. "Okay class today we are going to make*pause for dramatic effect* the draught of the living dead unicorn."

"Sir?" Hermione raised her hand, "That doesn't even make sense"

SNAPE stared at her. "Miss Granger, since you are soooooooo smart, perhaps you can answer me a few questions. Firstly who is the superior being who spent 7 years training to be a potions master and is currently the emperor of this room"

"You"

"Very good. Second question. Who is the muggle born know it all, that is inferior to the superior potion master and is only the smartest in the class because she got plastic surgery on her brain"

"That would be... hey I've never had plastic surgery"

"Well you should" SNAPE continued teaching the class. Harry didn't listen much which is why he ended up seeing SNAPE after class.

"So Mr. Potter, tell me why you are here"

"Sir I thought you were the superior being so shouldn't you know why I am here"

"Don't get smart with me, Potter; you are here because you managed to make your Draught of the living dead unicorn into bumblebee lemonade"

"See I knew you would remember"

"Just for that 4 months of detention"

Harry knew that would be torture, so he pulled out the watch and started swinging it. SNAPE looked at it, confused. "Okay professor, when I say the word, Asdhgjwkuhfnsrtbvkdhti, you will forget all about the detentions and... you will make me fresh choc chip cookies, with no poison and when you give them to me you have to bow and say here you go my lord. Now I will snap my fingers and you won't remember this

*Snap*

"Mr Potter put the watch away and as for your detentions..."

"Asdhgjwkuhfnsrtbvkdhti"

"You can forget about them. Detentions are pointless" SNAPE said before rushing off. Harry hoped he was going to make him those cookies. Harry collected his things and made his way to charms.

**So what do think of it so far? Please review and any requests or suggestions will be very muchly appreciated.**


End file.
